


First Valentines

by anime_fushigi



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_fushigi/pseuds/anime_fushigi
Summary: Adachi was quietly freaking out. It was the end of another long workday and Valentine’s Day was only two days away.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: CheriMaho White Day Gift Exchange 2021





	First Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creativityobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/gifts).



> Gosh, I have been super nervous about posting because I haven’t written any fic in…ever? And I was assigned to write something for the almighty creativityobsessed??! Talk about pressure!!!
> 
> Anyways, I know it’s short, but there is more to come! I wrote through to the chocolate exchange, I just got really stuck editing/writing this first scene and wanted to post this first…

Adachi was quietly freaking out. It was the end of another long workday and Valentine’s Day was only two days away.

Normally, this wouldn’t be something that would register as a blip on Adachi’s radar of significant life events. However, ever since his thirtieth birthday, ever since he realized that the ace of their company had a crush (on him!), ever since he and said ace-but-actually-a-regular-person-with-his-own-weaknesses started officially dating on Christmas, Adachi had been found himself paying attention to a lot of things he’s never noticed before.

Like the fact that Valentines Day, his first ever Valentines Day with a partner (Adachi felt himself blush at his own thoughts), was approaching and he had no idea what to give him.

Adachi had been aware of this approaching situation ever since the stores turned pink and the cart where he usually bought his onigiri lunch started offering chocolate set with their lunches, but chose to ignore it, thinking that something would come to him if he didn’t force himself into a stress spiral.

However, now the holiday was only two (more like one) days away and Adachi was in the middle of a stress spiral as he lay in bed, trying to come up with the perfect gift for Kurosawa.

A quiet ping from his phone brought a smile to his face, despite his worries. Kurosawa had messaged him on Line, wishing him goodnight with several hearts and a sticker of Brown and Cony sleeping, as he always did when they weren’t able to spend the night together. Adachi quickly responded with his own “Sweet Dreams” sticker and a heart emoji. It was a little cringy to be sending such emotive stickers at his age, but Adachi had found himself growing more and more greedy for these mushy and cringy moments with Kurosawa – they were proof that Kurosawa wasn’t as suave and put-together like his appearance typically suggested, something which was only shown to him.

Just as Adachi went to put his phone on the nightstand so he could return to panicking about his Valentines gift, Adachi realized a very obvious fact. He had the number of a best-selling romance author in his phone. ~~Never mind the fact that the last time he asked for advice about his magic, Tsuge was particularly unhelpful~~.

Adachi quickly sent over a text to Tsuge, “what do guys give each other on Valentines day?”

Adachi held his breath as he waited for the check mark to appear, indicating Tsuge saw his message. His screen went dark due to the inactivity and Adachi let out his breath. It was silly to stay up waiting for Tsuge to respond. As an author, Tsuge was always working weird hours. It’s unlikely that he would have an answer for Adachi right after---

His phone came back to life, notifying Adachi that he had an unread message in Line.

“Buy some chocolates. That’s what everyone does on Valentines Day.”

Adachi let out a hard exhale and flopped face down into his pillow with relief. Of course, it was so obvious. As soon as he was done with work tomorrow, he’d go and find some chocolates at one of the specialty stores near the train-station. Adachi fell asleep in the middle of planning his route to the dessert shop he usually passed on the way to the train-station.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the rest already typed up, but I am reviewing it again for the 10000th time because i'm nervous... 
> 
> I will post the rest by 9PM EST on 3/14/21, I just wanted to make sure I had this at least for the deadline. If this violates the rules let me know and I'll post the rest ASAP.


End file.
